The Twins
by Olivia1995
Summary: Luke has a sister and whilst Sarah Jane dies she becomes more distance. Summer is Rory and Amy's best friend but she's been ill in hospital for two years when the Doctor arrives in her garden. The two worlds collide and Summer unearths an eerie secret about herself. 11th Doctor and series 7 companion Clara played by Jenna Coleman and all SJA characters minus Sarah jane
1. Chapter 1

**The twins **

**A/n: ok so this is my first doctor who or Sarah Jane adventure fanfic but hopefully you'll enjoy it. It is set after series 5 of SJA and after series 7 Christmas special of doctor who so the doctor's companion is Jenna Louise Coleman as 'Clara' **

**One**

Luke was staring at his sister in the attic which was her bedroom. "Alice, come on. It's mum. We have to go," Luke pleaded.

"She's technically not our mum though. You were grown from synthesised DNA which came from a cryogenically frozen egg. That egg came from Emily. Our real mum. The person who looked after me for thirteen years of my life until she died and I tracked down my twin. The cryogenically frozen egg. You, Luke," Alice moaned from under the duvets. "Sarah Jane has looked after me for six months. That's it. You have no idea how hard it was to find you because she forged your birth documents."

Luke glared at the unmoving shape of his twin sister. Six months ago Alice had arrived on his and Sarah Jane's doorstep with her luggage. She'd explained how Emily had decided twins would be too much trouble too look after so had had one of her eggs frozen. Luke. That egg went missing almost six years ago. When Mrs wormwood had taken it and used it to create Luke. Once Emily died and Alice had found out her twins egg had gone missing she was determined to track it down and it led her to Luke. "Ok, she's my mother. She's the person who made me who I am today. Not the experiment I was. If you don't want to go for mum, then go for me. So that me and Sky can pay respect to the person who's looked after us," Luke told Alice.

Alice popped her head over the duvet. She shook her curly brown hair out her eyes and Luke saw that within the steely grey of her eyes she was crying. She sat up fully revealing a tiny waist and chest. "Alright I will. But it's not my fault if it all goes wrong. Everything I touch is ruined."

She stood up as Sky burst into the room. "Come on you two. We have to hurry the car will be here in a minute," Sky said quietly. Sarah Jane had looked after her and now she'd died leaving eighteen year old Luke in charge of his little sister. Sky appreciated all the work Luke put into looking after her. Alice also helped and she was grateful of that.

_Meanwhile two years later_

Summer looked around her house. It was completely empty. Her father had taken her brother and ran away. Summer rubbed her neck. She wasn't ill. She could see them. The shadows. All around. Of course once inside the mental institute Summer had claimed she hadn't see them so she couldn't. The phone rang. "hello," Summer said as she picked it up.

"hi Summer. It's Rory," Rory said down the phone.

Summer laughed as she heard Amy shout in the background, "and Amy."

"I knew you were getting out today. How are you?" he asked carefully. Rory was six years older than Summer. They had grown up next door to each other and Rory's mum had been Summer's childminder when she'd been little. They had played all sorts of games together. And when Amy had been around Summer always ended up being the evil being that the Doctor – Rory – would save Amy from. She'd had great fun with them. Two months ago Amy and Rory had visited her in the mental institute and told her the Doctor was real and they'd been travelling in time with him. Summer believed every word no matter how farfetched it sounded. To Summer nothing wasn't possible wasn't ghostly white, clear shadows were mingling in daylight with humans. Summer knew they existed and seeing as Amy and Rory believed her about them she believed them.

"Where are they?" Summer asked, her voice dangerously soft.

"I don't know what you are on about," Rory said. Summer could hear the lie in his voice.

"You know perfectly well what I'm on about!" Summer snapped. "Where has my step-dad taken my brother?"

"Listen Summer. I promise I don't actually know. All I know is that he says he doesn't want you anywhere near them so you can't poison their minds with your illness. He brought a house somewhere and they moved there. I don't know where. He left your house, the house in Kent that you moved to three years ago for you. He knew you had nowhere to stay," Rory explained calmly.

Summer glared out the window. "Well I suppose I will just have to deal with it. Seen the doctor since you visited me?" Summer asked.

"No, not since Christmas," Rory finished.

Summer nodded as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark brown curly hair and steely blue eyes shone back at her but her pale face looked even worse. Summer heard a strange noise from the garden. "I've got to go," Summer said. She put the phone down and went outside into the garden.

There in her garden was a blue police telephone box. A tall man with dark brown hair stumbled out into the open closely followed by a shorter black haired girl. The man spotted Summer. "Ah! We might be in the wrong place Clara," he said referring to the girl behind him.

"The Doctor," Summer said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you like it. This chapter is more Doctor Who than SJA and is a bit of a filler chapter.**

Summer handed Clara a cup of hot chocolate, put a plate of Jammie Dodgers down on the table in front of her visitors and sat down on one of the two remaining chairs. The doctor picked up a biscuit.

"Ok, I'm now confused. How do you know these are my favourites?" he asked holding up the biscuit with jam oozing out the side.

"Amy and Rory told me," Summer stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Clara took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Do you live here alone?" Clara asked. Summer shrugged and then nodded.

"I do now. I came out of a mental institute today to find my step-dad had packed up his and my little brother's things and done a runner. Leaving me with this house. Alone. Again Rory told me that," Summer explained casually as she twisted the top off her Jammie Dodger.

The Doctor was mouthing stuff behind her. He hit his head. "Of course. Amy Pond and Rory Williams' six year younger best friend, Summer West. That's you. Right?" Summer inclined her head. "oh I have heard so much about you. You played the atraxi with Amy and Rory. Although you wouldn't have been called that. You were just a crack in a wall which sent bad dreams." The Doctor was gesturing wildly and hit a china ornament off the shelf behind him. "oops. Did you like that?"

Summer laughed out loud. "no. Hated it. And yes that's me. Amy's evil crack. I never quite understood what I was doing when we played raggedy doctor. I suppose I was too young to understand. Did you know they played it until they were eleven until Rory had had enough and refused to play you anymore? I was five at the time." Summer looked at the Doctor. He was everything that Amy and Rory had described him when they had come to visit her in the mental institute two months ago. "And I know all about you. Vampires in Venice, Asylum of the Daleks, Weeping angels, The silence and most fantastic of all demon's run. Although I suppose that had a bit of a bad ending for Amy. Oh and I know all about Melody too." The doctor stared at the young girl in front of him and watched her carefully.

"You say you were in a mental institute for two years? Why?" The Doctor asked as he leaned in closer. The young girl's face fell.

"I don't really remember. All I can say is I started seeing things when I was nine. After a school trip to Italy. Clear shadows, that are all around. Just wandering in between us as if we share the planet with them. I still see them. Mum stopped Dan putting me in but she died when I was thirteen. I can't really remember the next year but when I was fourteen I was put into the institute," Summer told him quietly. Clara studied the girl. She looked so vulnerable.

"And then?" she asked.

"I lied to them. Told them I didn't see things. Stopped acting weird so they let me out," Summer continued.

"And you came home to an empty house?!" The Doctor said, exasperated. "To find a note and to... receive a phone call from a Mr Williams. I really need to talk to that boy about tact. Mind you he's my father in law so maybe he should be the one telling me off for picking up strange girls on my journeys," The Doctor said, talking to himself. He shuddered. "no that's just wrong. You say you still see them?" Summer nodded. "How many are in this room right now?"

"20 maybe 30," Summer replied.

"Oh great an infestation of things I can't see. Just what I need," The Doctor grumbled as he bit into the Jammie Dodger.

_Meanwhile, two years previously_

Alice, Sky and Luke were stood around a grave. This was the most important woman on earth. Without her the planet would be infested with aliens. But Sarah Jane had left that role up to them. Rani and Clyde were stood on the opposite side of the grave with their parents. Rani looked at her three best friends and fellow alien fighters. All three looked so lonely and vulnerable. Rani looked up at her dad, tears shimmering in her eyes. Haresh looked down at his daughter. "it will be alright Rani. We'll keep an eye on them," he said referring to sky, Luke and Alice. Rani nodded as Sarah Jane's coffin was placed into the ground.

Sky couldn't take anymore. This was her mum. She burst into tears and buried her head into Alice's waist.

Alice patted her sister on the head. This was the person who had taken in her alien twin brother and adopted an alien girl. She'd looked after them. She was the most important person to Luke and Sky. And without her the three of them had to carry on what she had started, with Rani and Clyde's help. It was too much to ask of a bunch of eighteen year olds and a twelve year old girl. To save the world.

"No Doctor," Alice whispered to Luke.

"Couldn't find him. I tried everything," Luke told her as they turned away from the grave and started the long walk back to Bannerman Road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Alice was laying under her duvet, unmoving. It was a month after Sarah Jane's funeral. In the month Sky and Luke had seen their sister about six times. She'd stopped eating and wouldn't get out of bed. She was suffering from depression. Luke was sat in front of Mr Smith. It was late at night. "She's been like this since mum died. I don't know what to do with her anymore. And her dreams. You said yourself they are so vivid. I mean, who are half the people she even mentions? She's never mentioned an Amy or Rory before," Luke complained. He couldn't tell if Alice was awake or asleep but she was definitely alive as her breathing could be heard from behind him.

"you know what you have to do Master Luke," K9 whirred from next to him. Mr Smith's screen flickered to an image of a large white building with the words 'London institute for children and adolescent's with mental health issues'. Luke glared at the screen.

"There is a number for them," Mr Smith added, drawing up the number near the top of his screen. Luke sighed. He looked at the unmoving shape and closed his eyes as if trying to rid himself of the image.

"I know. She's too ill. She's got to go there. To get better," Luke replied. He grabbed his mobile and typed in the number. He glanced at the date. He felt bad phoning the institute especially a week before Alice's birthday. "I never knew my actually birthday date until I met her and it will feel weird to know she's in hospital on her birthday." Luke told Mr smith and K9. Someone at the institute picked up. "hello, it's my sister. She's suffering from depression," he glanced behind him again, "badly."

_At Summer's house in the future_

The Doctor was scanning Summer with his sonic screwdriver but couldn't find anything wrong. "You're perfectly healthy. So what you're seeing is real. Wait here," he told her. He ran back out into the garden and into the TARDIS. Summer looked at Clara, who shrugged and looked out the window. The doctor stuck his head out the TARDIS. "Well come along you two!" he shouted across the grass.

Summer raised an eyebrow. "but you told us to wait here," she shouted back.

"Rule one of being a companion. Whenever I say 'Wait here' you ignore it and follow me. Everyone else always has," The Doctor shouted at them. The two girls exchanged a glance, giggled and ran out into the garden after him. Clara opened the door and went in. Summer followed a little bit stunned and scared that she was entering a spaceship that travelled through time and space.

"Wow! It is bigger on the inside. I suppose that's all to do with the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space thing," Summer said as she looked around the TARDIS at the glowing orange lights.

"I need to ban companions from talking about the TARDIS," the Doctor muttered, slightly upset that it didn't get the usual 'What?' 'but it's' response. "Come here. These are what you see right?" he said pointing at an image on the screen.

Summer looked at the image and nodded. "Yeah. That's it. What are they?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "How easily scared are you?" he asked.

"Not really," came the response.

"Ok. Well they are spectres. They are the split personality of a person. Everyone had two sides to them. The good and the bad. The shadows you see are the bad split personalities which can possess their good counterparts. They are nothing to worry about it. They are free to move away from their physical being but can only possess their counterparts. You and Clara both have one," The Doctor explained. Summer nodded. She glanced over at Clara.

"These spectres. Because they have no physical being they can't interfere with physical things in the... shall we say real world?" Summer asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, Why?" he asked curious.

"That's a good thing because I think Clara's bad side is doing something it probably shouldn't do if it was a physical being," Summer said watching the ghostly shape pull faces at the Doctor's back and flick and play with the TARDIS switches. It pressed a button and the TARDIS door slammed shut. The Doctor spun round.

"Ok, that's not good. Summer hold on, I'm being summoned. Someone needs my help and you're coming along for the ride," he said as Clara and he grabbed onto something sturdy. The floor lurched and Summer found herself staring at the glass floor and through to what was below, a load of cables and wires.

**A/N: Where is the TARDIS taking them? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

The TARDIS jolted to a stop. Summer pushed herself up off the ground. "Ow!" she moaned. The Doctor helped her up. "I never knew it was so bumpy."

The Doctor an Clara laughed. "it's because he can't drive it," Clara told her. The Doctor glared over the top of the screen at her.

"Ok, so it's the 24th of July 2012. Don't know where we are but for Summer's benefit," the Doctor explained.

"I can work it out we've gone back in time by one and a half years," she said as she rubbed her head. "Quickly before you go help whoever has summoned you. Is there anything you can do about me seeing spectres?" The Doctor walked over to her and got the sonic screwdriver out. The images in Summer's vision disappeared.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded.

"they are gone," she replied. The Doctor spun round on his heel and ran down the stairs to the TARDIS door.

"In that case, let's go see who wants our help," The Doctor said. Clara and Summer ran down the stairs after him as he pushed open the TARDIS door.

_At Sarah Jane's house_

"We need help. Alice is completely losing it and if anything the hospital is making her worse," Rani shouted at Luke.

"Come on mate. You need to contact the Doctor. She's mumbling about aliens and stuff. Maybe he can help?" Clyde reasoned. Sky leant around Rani and Clyde and looked at her brother.

"They do have a point. You are only eighteen. You can't be expected to deal with this and me," she added. Luke looked up at his friends.

"Only problem is... I have no way of contacting him. I couldn't get him for Sarah Jane's funeral, how am I going to contact him for help?" Luke asked them.

"You could always ask for help," Sky piped up, glad her brother had calmed down from his earlier rage. She looked around the attic. Things were laying scattered on the floor where he'd thrown them. Luke looked at her pityingly.

"That won't work," he murmured.

"I'll ask for help then," Sky shouted at him. "Doctor, we need your help!"

There was a rush of wind and Mr Smith started saying, "increase in temporal flux. The TARDIS is landing." Luke jumped up onto his feet. He ran round the blue police phone box that had appeared in the attic.

"Oh Sky, you're a genius," Luke said and kissed his sister.

She shrugged. "I know." She smiled innocently as the door of the TARDIS opened. The Doctor poked his head out and looked around. He spotted Luke.

"Luke Smith. It's great to see you," the Doctor said as he walked over to the boy. Luke nodded.

"Doctor," Luke replied as two girls walked out behind the Doctor. One of them was quite tall with dark brown hair and a red dress on and the other...

Clyde, Rani and Sky all exchanged a look. "No it can't be," Clyde said staring at the shorter of the girls with steely grey eyes.

"I think it is," Rani whispered quietly.

"It's Alice," Sky whispered back taking in the sight of her sister. The Doctor suddenly spotted Rani, Clyde and Sky.

"Rani! Clyde! And you must be Sky! The girl who called me," The Doctor said smiling at the smallest girl. She nodded. "this is Clara and Summer. Clara, Summer meet Luke Smith, Rani Chandra, Clyde Langer and Sky..."

"Smith," Sky said, still staring at the girl called Summer.

The Doctor turned back to Luke. "I heard you had a twin sister but Sky doesn't seem to fit that. Where's the other one? And where's Sarah Jane?"

Luke drew his eyes away from Summer and looked at the Doctor. "It's a long story."

_20 minutes later_

They were all sat on the sofas in the attic. Rani, Clyde and Clara on one, Sky, Luke and the Doctor on another and Summer sat on the arm of the sofa that Clara was sat on. Everyone had a cup of hot chocolate in their hands and there was a bunch of chocolate hobnobs on the table. "Well at least they are chocolate," The Doctor had said when he'd picked one up.

"Mum, she died six months ago. We tried to contact you for the funeral but we never found you. I'm sorry," Luke explained quietly. Summer looked at the brother and sister who were sat either side of the Doctor. Like her they'd lost their mum at a young age.

The Doctor nodded. "I understand. I'll make sure I come. I'll go back to the day it was. She deserves that," The Doctor said quietly. "So let me guess. Sarah Jane left you in charge of Sky and as the defenders of Earth. Right?" Luke and Sky nodded. "So what happened to Alice? I mean I saw you all, last at different times. You Luke it was saving your life when crossing a road. You really need to get better road awareness." The Doctor turned to Rani and Clyde. "You two it was my funeral. And the last time I visited, the house was empty except for Alice. So what happened to her?"

"We're not too sure, that's the problem," Clyde said from next to Clara, still not taking his eyes off of Summer, who was starting to feel self conscious. Both girls looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"Well, look you are going to need to know about Alice first," Rani added. Sky and Luke nodded.

"Alice was part Italian. She turned up on the doorstep a year ago saying her mum Emily had died. She also mentioned a cryogenically frozen egg of her twin that had gone missing in the Ealing area. She tracked what she knew to Luke. Who it turns out is her twin. Mrs Wormwood made Luke from synthesised DNA. The DNA was the egg," Sky started. Clara looked confused while Summer grew more and more freaked out.

"I don't understand," Clara said.

"Luke is an alien grown from a human egg," Summer summed up. The others all nodded.

"Get it now," Clara replied.

"Anyway when Sarah Jane died it was like Alice died too. She didn't know who she was and half the time I don't think she recognised us. But she's fully human. Has a belly button and everything so it doesn't make sense that she would start having her life reset," Luke carried on.

"So where is she?" The Doctor asked. Luke grimaced slightly.

"Mr Smith, bring up Alice," he said.

When the picture of Alice came up Summer dropped her mug to the ground where it smashed into thousands of pieces. "that can't be Alice," she stated, venom dripping from every word.

**A/N: Has anyone caught on yet? Let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

**A/N: hope you are still enjoying it. I should point out I am fully aware of how Luke was created but for the benefit of my 'FanFiction' he was grown from the synthesised DNA of an egg. It's a fanfiction I can pretty much make it up what I'm writing and if you disagree or don't like it I'm not making you read it. Rebekah x**

The two pictures of Alice showed an exact twin of Summer. Summer walked over to Mr Smith and gazed at the pictures. She spun round to face the others. "that's why you've all been staring," Summer said.

The Doctor looked confused while Clara looked surprised. "I don't get it. How can that not be Alice and why have they been staring at you?" The Doctor asked. Summer positioned herself directly in front of the picture of the teenager in the garden, healthy and happy. She waited a couple of moments and then watched as the Doctor's jaw dropped open. "No! That's not possible," he said.

Summer turned to Luke and Sky. "Let me guess. Alice is in ward 65, bed 8 at the London institute for children and adolescents with mental health issues?" She asked. Luke nodded. "She was admitted about five months ago?" Summer continued. Sky nodded. "that penguin is called Waddles, that one paddles and the bear is Maya, right?" both nodded. "that's not Alice. That's me." Everyone stared at Summer.

"I was admitted on the 26th of March 2012 to ward 65 bed 8. Those are my toys and that is me," Summer told them.

"But that's Alice. We took her there and helped put her in the bed," Luke replied agitated now.

"Wait!" The Doctor commanded. "let me think," he said pacing up and down. He kept thinking. "Ok you said your mum died a year before you were admitted, but you also said you can't remember what you did that year. Right?" he asked. Summer nodded. "have you ever been to Italy?" he asked.

"yes, remember I told you. I was nine, and I came back seeing the spectres but can't remember what happened to me to see them," Summer said.

"So that covers the whole Italian thing. Luke, you said Alice told you she had been hunting for you for almost four years when she found you but she couldn't tell you anything about what she'd done?" Luke nodded. "so you would have been thirteen at the time which is when you can't remember a year until you were put into a mental institute." The doctor told them.

"I've got it!" Clara said. Everyone swung round to face her. "Summer and Alice are the same people. When Summer was in Italy, an alien took her, the same one that had made Luke, and done experiments on her. That's why Summer could see spectres. They removed Summer's memories though so she went back to being a normal girl. When her mum died maybe something awoke in her. Made her forget being Summer and created an alias for her, Alice. Alice had the memories the bane had removed and so knew to find Luke. When in the mental institute, the memories of Luke, Clyde, Rani and Sky left again and were replaced by Summer's." The doctor looked at his companion.

"You know that could actually be right," he said amazed staring at Clara. He walked over to Summer who pulled a face when he started turning her head sideways to look at her. "but we need to check it," he said.


End file.
